Hokage
by yuzepi
Summary: Después de desearlo por tanto tiempo Naruto se volvió Hokage pero no todo sueno dura para siempre.


Hokage

Su mano derecha le fallaba. Documentos que antes no demoraba en firmar o escribir ahora tomaban el doble o triple de tiempo. La persona sentada en la oficina se detuvo un momento, soltó la pluma de su mano derecha, que temblando ya no aguantaba más. Con su mano izquierda apretó duramente su antebrazo derecho, pero no sentía nada. Cada día que pasaba era peor y no sabía por cuanto más tiempo podría aguantar. Luego de reflexionar al respecto unos segundos se paró de su escritorio y abrió la puerta súbitamente, en frente su leal amigo y asesor se vio sorprendido por esto, pues se encontraba entrando con otro gran paquete de documentos.

El asesor solo lo vio pasar, su jefe no se detuvo un segundo a verlo. Atrás de él se podían ver todos los documentos que llevaban semanas esperando su atención, y ahora el traía más. No necesito nada más para entender lo que pasaba. Dejando a su amigo partir de esa oficina, aquella persona se sentó en el escritorio ahora abandonando y tras un par de llamadas empezó a hacerse cargo de la documentación.

Camino a su casa, Naruto se quedó viendo el monumento que mostraba a los grandes líderes de su aldea, y al final de todos ellos, su rostro se alzaba como el último gran héroe de la aldea. Habían pasado varios años desde la última gran guerra y luego de un tiempo por fin había logrado su sueño, un sueño que estaba terminando muy pronto para su gusto. Nuevamente su brazo derecho empezó a doler, esta vez intento cerrar su puno pero poco o nada respondía. Esta persona siguió su camino hasta su casa, donde su esposa lo esperaba.

Luego de perder su brazo, Naruto recibió un reemplazo usando el ADN del primer Hokage, y en un principio funciono a la perfección, pero como todo descubrimiento nuevo, poco se sabía de las implicancias. Con el pasar de los años, el nuevo Hokage empezó a sentir adormecimientos en su brazo, pero era descartado como cansancio o stress por el trabajo que realizaba, hasta hace un par de años donde la molestia se convirtió en dolor. Solo a una persona le había dicho acerca del dolor y de los problemas del nuevo brazo, pero dos personas lo sabían. Hinata era la única a quien Naruto le había dicho sobre esto, y gracias a ella y a sus ojos es que había podido resistir tanto tiempo con aquel dolor. La Hyuga había estado usando sus ojos para apretar los puntos de presión en el cuerpo de Naruto para aliviar el dolor, pero cada día que pasaba era más peligroso y menos efectivo. La segunda persona era su asesor, Shikamaru, quien se dio cuenta por el cambio en la forma de escribir de Naruto y por su demora al momento de firmar y escribir documentos.

En su casa, ambos intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, en silencio y con mucho dolor, porque el sueño de Naruto terminaba de una forma que no merecía.

Al día siguiente, en su oficina, Naruto le dio la noticia a Shikamaru. Había llegado el momento de dejar esa posición de tanta importancia. Su cuerpo ya no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más y la única forma de alivianar un poco el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo era deshaciéndose de ese brazo, o al menos eso esperaban él y Hinata. Shikamaru no intento persuadirlo, y con ese simple hecho Naruto se dio cuenta que el también sabia, y le preguntó si alguien más estaba al tanto de su estado. Shikamaru le dijo que no, que él se había encargado que todo siguiera normal, o casi normal. Gracias dijo Naruto. Ahora tengo un último encargo para ti, necesito que llames a Ebisu.

Aún era temprano ese día, y Ebisu apareció frente a Naruto. El ninja con gafas oscuras le informo que estaba siguiendo de cerca el entrenamiento de Konohamaru y que todo iba muy bien, es más, tenía grandes expectativas sobre su pupilo. Naruto sonrió y le entrego una carta sellada con el símbolo del Hokage. Ahora necesito que le des un entrenamiento ligero el día de hoy, y mañana temprano dale esta carta. Ebisu no comprendió a que se debía esto, pero la seriedad con la que Shikamaru se mostraba al lado de Naruto lo hizo aceptar sin ninguna pregunta. Ebisu abandono la oficina después de esto.

Así que al final siempre fue el, comento Shikamaru. Si, y tampoco es que haya buscado otro candidato, siempre supe que sería el. Su abuelo estaría de acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente Konohamaru leyó la carta y por unos instantes se quedó paralizado. Luego se puso de pie y dejo la carta a un lado. Vamos al sótano, necesito el baúl de mi abuelo le dijo a Ebisu. Pero que es lo que necesitas buscar ahí, pregunto su maestro. Necesito su ropa de combate, sonrió el nieto del sandaime.

Eran ya de tarde cuando Konohamaru llego al estadio donde Naruto había luchado para ser chuunin hacia muchos años y donde su abuelo había muerto defendiendo a la aldea. Frente a él se encontraba Naruto, con su ropa de ermitaño. En los alrededores, en los asientos de espectadores un grupo de gente se había reunido para ver esto, y aunque no había sido anunciado oficialmente, algunos afortunados se habían enterado. Hinata estaba presente, y recientemente le había aplicado a Naruto lo que sería su último tratamiento para que no sienta dolor y pudiera usar su brazo por un corto tiempo. Shikamaru estaba controlando que todo estuviera bien. Ebisu a pesar de ser el maestro de Konohamaru se enteró al último. Sakura se hizo presente, aunque se sentía un poco culpable de lo que había sucedido con el brazo que le había dado. Sasuke también estaba cerca, más que todo por curiosidad que por la importancia de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

A pesar de que Konohamaru es el mejor ninja de su generación, no creo que este a la altura de Naruto, dijo Sakura. No lo creo, respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa, así como los veo en estos momentos, a segundos de iniciar una pelea, están parejos, y tengo ganas de entrar a esa arena. Hinata, quien se encontraba cerca no mostro sorpresa, y solo dijo que eso no era nada. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte ha sido tu entrenamiento Konohamaru. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y mordiendo su dedo hizo la técnica de invocación. El descendiente del tercer hokage imito sus movimientos y una nube de humo apareció. Del lado de Naruto apareció Gamakichi, ahora del tamaño de Gamabunta. Al frente el humo no se despejaba pero una imagen se empezaba a formar, un simio más joven del que alguna vez había invocado su abuelo apareció, él era el nuevo rey mono Enma, cuyo padre había peleado contra Orochimaru hacía mucho tiempo. El rey mono vio a sus rivales y volteo a ver a Konohamaru, este le hizo una sonrisa orgullosa y el rey mono le devolvió el gesto. Enma miro al frente y con los brazos cruzados vio a Gamakichi, ambas invocaciones saltaron al aire y empezaron a pelear, la rana blandiendo su espada y el rey mono con su báculo. Mientras las dos invocaciones peleaban Naruto se multiplico usando los clones de sombra, que rápidamente empezaron a llenar el lugar de la pelea, Konohamaru tenía buenas reservas de chakra pero no al nivel de Naruto por lo que creo solo 3 copias y tomo una postura defensiva.

Inteligente dijo Sasuke viendo el desarrollo hasta ahora, Konohamaru no se dejó llevar por sus emociones y admiración por Naruto e intento igualar su técnica, ha madurado.

Los clones de Naruto se lanzaron al ataque pero la postura defensiva de Konohamaru era muy sólida y por cada clon de Konohamaru que era destruido, decenas de Naruto eran eliminados. Al final, la escaramuza había sido un empate. Momentos después Gamakichi y el rey mono cayeron detrás de sus respectivos invocadores, ambos sudando y jadeando.

Veo que esto no se resolverá con invocaciones dijo Konohamaru, quien le agradeció al rey mono y desapareció. Gamakichi hizo lo mismo y nuevamente quedaron ambos amigos solos. Konohamaru sintió algo raro de pronto, al ajustar su vista vio que los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado, estaba entrando en modo ermitaño. El joven del clan Sarutobi aún no tenía ninguna técnica que le permitiera contrarrestar el incremento de fuerza, velocidad y energía que esa técnica le daba a Naruto pero tenía una idea de cómo enfrentarla. Rápidamente se despojó de parte de su ropa que eran las más pesadas y enviando chakra a sus pies tomo una gran velocidad, corriendo rápidamente por todo el lugar mientras Naruto recolectaba energía. Konohamaru logro ubicar a los clones de Naruto que estaban escondidos y los elimino rápidamente, logrando así que Naruto no consiguiera estar por mucho tiempo con esa ventaja. El rubio se sorprendió pues pensó que los había ocultado bien pero a pesar de eso tenía unos segundos para atacar en ese estado. Los ataques de Naruto eran tremendos y Konohamaru intentaba defenderlos como mejor podía usando técnicas del elemento tierra para rechazarlos o demorarlos. En los últimos segundos del modo ermitaño Naruto logro encajar un golpe en el rostro de Konohamaru quien increíblemente lo resistió, al mismo momento Naruto sintió un gran dolor en las costillas, Konohamaru le había devuelto el golpe. Sucedió que Konohamaru supo que no podría evitar ese último golpe y usando una técnica similar a la que vio en Gaara una vez, recubrió su piel con tierra para resistir el golpe, además de asegurar su cuerpo al piso de forma similar, finalmente rodeo su puno con piedras para que su golpe fuera más fuerte, logrando de esta forma sorprender a su amigo.

Me atemoriza pensar que es lo que lograras con más tiempo de entrenamiento dijo Naruto mientras se secaba el sudor de su rostro. Al frente Konohamaru se encontraba respirando rápidamente y sudando. La conversación no duro mucho y si el modo ermitaño había fallado aún quedaba otra cosa por hacer. Poco a poco una capa de chakra rojo empezó a envolver a Naruto y este tomo la forma del zorro de nueve colas.

Era necesario que me llames para esto le dijo el Zorro a Naruto. No te confíes, parece que no reconoces al muchacho que tienes en frente. El zorro lo vio detenidamente pero no lo recordaba. Eso no me importa le respondió, acabemos con esto de una vez. Konohamaru sonrió en su interior y pensó, al menos ahora no tendré que correr. Naruto en forma de zorro se abalanzo sobre Konohamaru que quien extrañamente no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo envolvió su cuerpo en chakra para defenderse. Las garras del zorro lo envolvieron y junto con Naruto se preparaban para dar el golpe final cuando de pronto.

No puedo moverme dijo el Zorro, que sucede. Maldición, te dije que no te confiaras le dijo a su bijuu. Konohamaru sonrió, unas gotas de sangre de su mano caían al suelo. Mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi, recuérdalo bien! Mi abuelo lucho contigo hace mucho tiempo y fue el maestro del maestro del cuarto Hokage. Momentos después detrás de el apareció el dios de la muerte, invocado al igual que había hecho su abuelo antes de morir. Conozco esa técnica dijo el zorro, no puedo creer que aun existan ninjas que sepan usarla. Poco a poco el alma del zorro empezó a ser extraída.

Me enorgullece saber que estamos peleando en serio, grito Naruto, pero hay un pequeño problema. Al estar inmovilizado el rubio empezó a recolectar energía natural, logrando suficiente poder para luchar contra la técnica de sellado.

Los espectadores no sabían que sucedía pero Sasuke les informo pues su Rinnegan podía verlo. Konohamaru ha invocado al dios de la muerte y esta absorbiendo al Zorro. Naruto está peleando usando energía natural.

Minutos después una explosión sacudió el lugar. Ambos peleadores cayeron desde el aire uno más cansado que el otro. Naruto sintió una molestia en el brazo, se le estaba acabando el tiempo pero ya había comprobado lo que quería. Konohamaru se encontraba jadeando frente a él, con una expresión de mucho cansancio. Aun es joven pensó Naruto, con el tiempo no puedo ni imaginar lo que va a lograr.

Naruto extendió su mano y una esfera de energía empezó a aparecer, seguida de un ruido bastante molesto conforme el chakra del tipo viento empezaba a combinarse en esta técnica. Pronto, la esfera tomo un tamaño bastante grande y Naruto la sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, listo para usarla. Al otro lado, Konohamaru respiro hondo y se rio. Ambos rieron. El ninja del clan Sarutobi extendió su mano y una esfera de energía similar apareció, aquel joven no tenía chakra para usar un clon y agregar la energía natural a su técnica, al igual que muchos años atrás hacia Naruto. Es una lástima pensó Konohamaru, pero no tengo sus reservas de energía.

Estas listo? Pregunto Naruto. Si, respondió Konohamaru.

Naruto hizo el movimiento para lanzar su rasenshuriken pero en menos de un parpadeo Konohamaru había acortado la distancia y se encontraban frente a frente, las dos técnicas chocaron a poca distancia de ambos, el piso se estremeció y una nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar por varios minutos.

Ha terminado dijo Sasuke, mientras se retiraba del lugar con una sonrisa.

En el medio de todo, luego de que la nube de polvo se dispersara, Naruto seguía de pie y Konohamaru con una rodilla en el piso. La gente en los alrededores estaba impresionada por lo que había visto y muchos de ellos aplaudían mientras otros lanzaban gritos de aliento. Segundos después Naruto se sintió mareado y cuando estuvo a punto de caer apareció Hinata para prestarle su hombro. El rubio se apoyó en ella y le sonrió. He terminado le dijo. Konohamaru aún no se podía reincorporar, no solo estaba exhausto sino que toda la parte superior de su ropa había quedado destruida y su capacidad de usar chakra había quedado deshabilitada por varias semanas.

Parece que volviste a ganar dijo Konohamaru. No es así respondió Hinata, en el mejor de los casos fue un empate. Naruto apenas podía caminar y su brazo, hecho con las células del primer hokage se encontraba sin movimiento, estaba prácticamente destruido. Hinata se dio la vuelta con Naruto pero antes que pudiera dar muchos pasos ella se detuvo y le alcanzo algo a Naruto. El descendiente de los Uzumaki se volteo y le sonrió a Konohamaru, y le dijo, ahora es tu turno de proteger a la aldea. Y con un movimiento de su brazo bueno le lanzo el sombrero de Hokage, el mismo que su abuelo había usado. Konohamaru lo recibió y se puso de pie. Con el pecho en alto y lágrimas en su rostro se lo puso, recordando todas las travesuras que le hizo a su abuelo y como le prometió a Naruto que el seria el siguiente Hokage. Ebisu atrás de él se encontraba llorando.

Vámonos le dijo Konohamaru a Ebisu, de ahora en adelante tendrás mucho más trabajo y llama a mi escuadrón. Ya se encontraban varios metros lejos de donde habían peleado cuando el nuevo Hokage tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, de entre las sombras una mujer apareció y le presto su hombro. Sarutobi se apoyó en ella y le sonrió. Esto recién empieza le dijo.

En verdad que ellos se parecen mucho a nosotros le dijo Hinata a Naruto.


End file.
